valkyrieworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Divine Magic
Divine Magic, or Last Sacred in other translation, is an alternate version of five Magics discovered in Valkyrie World universe(s). History Last Sacred. a magic which formed from pure light of heaven, created a hundred years before Three Worlds of Oldeus was created, discovered by Delius Gehenna three years after the Ageless War's conclusion. Little known for this magic for its conceptions themselves are already complex, Delius needed ten years only to master the conceptions. Defined as "unexplained territory of magic", this magic can perform things outside normality limit. Considered as dangerous, Delius then sealed it in a cave deep underground so no one be able to misuse it. But during Ageless War, the cave was destroyed and out of nowhere a part of Last Sacred annihilated half of the land. With the help of Elyvion, the magic was stopped and he added a regulations to the magic, in which only The Infinite Magician and ExcediaX can use this magic. Conception There are three separated conceptions within this magic, which are: *'Absorbent Magic' : little known for this magic, it is a magic that allows the caster to constantly absorb mana from the surroundings and channel it to their Magical Circuit in the form of mana flow, this magic provides no catalyst or medium, categorized as Non-Catalyst Magic. This magic's full content is deleted by Tribeca because of its destructive effects to the caster, can cause aftermath to the caster's body. For there was a man who uses this magic to its ultimate limit, complete destruction to the surroundings and his body were captured as the results, even its limited power is dangerous for the surrounding area, for its process can leave the surroundings with no mana, which means the area will lose its life force. So basically, this magic extracts mana from the outer force and collect it to the caster's Magical Circuit in the form of mana flow, the source can be anything as long as it is in the outer force, another magus' Magical Circuit is possible to be the material for extraction, but the person will be out of life force as the result. *'Transfiguration Magic' : generally known as Modifier , is a magic that has the effect of Transformation in general, but more perplex complexity is in order. It consciously change the caster's body profile, DNA, appearance, molecules, and everything that connected to physical appearance to another form based on the caster's desire (so is the vitality and strength). Due to ancient codes are somehow involved within this magic, only magus that can read Alpha Code can break the codes and undergo this magic. The flow within the magus' Magical Circuit also change drastically, it is possible for this magic to have side-effects, but such availability does not established until present era. *'Fusion Magic' : this magic is far beyond normal complexity in general, even The Great Trinity of Three Worlds cannot break this magic original conception easily. This magic capable of fusing components of magic into one new form of magic, every kind of magic are able to fuse (such as output, material, catalyst, medium, etc.), but a Holy Construction (Phantasm Construct is an alternate version) such as Excalibur or Durandal cannot be fused, due to their substantial component that cannot be customized, this magic uses an incredible amount of mana, one must wait for one day of cool down from the time after using it in order to use it again. Last Arc